His Scars
by Autumn Corey
Summary: She thought she knew him better than anyone until he hides a painful secret beneath his clothes.
1. 2 years earlier

It was a warm summer night, where the sun is setting and the fireflies light up the night. Rachael sat on her patio, drinking wine as the sun was setting down, enjoying her evening. She was the WWE's feistiest diva who won't back down from a fight, even if it was a man. She quietly got up and went back to the kitchen to get some more wine when she hears her doorbell ring. Annoyed and wondering who could be, she put the glass on the counter and walks into the foyer and opens the door.

"Surprise" he smiled.

Her expression soon changed as she sees her friend The Big Show on her front porch.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you 'til next week"

"That's because Vince gave me two weeks off instead three days to rest before the tour to Europe"

Her mouth dropped as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yep, that the same look we had when he told us the other day" he grinned.

"We?" she asked, slightly bewildered.

"Uh….yeah about that…" he whispered,

"Show, you promise you won't bring anyone up without asking me,"

"I know, but he's really cool"

"He ?"

"Rachael, can you keep your voice down? I haven't qui-"

"You forgot to ask her, did you?"

They turned around to see a tall, muscular man with two-toned color eyes standing at her footstep. She looks back at Show in shock and dismay.

"Kane, I can explain-"

"Save it" he said soberly before turning to Rachael.

"Don't worry; I'll leave as soon as I unload his stuff out of my truck."

They watched as he walks back to his truck as Show motions her to come inside before shutting the door behind her.

"Now, I know what you're thinking-"

"Are you serious? Kane, of all people?

"I know this looks bad, but he's been going thru some tough times lately. Besides losing his baby a few months back, Lita cheated on him with Edge and publicly embarrassed him on national television.

"You know damn well that I don't let crazy fools into my house. Especially psychopaths,"

"Emotionally disturbed,"

"Whatever!"

"He's been living in her house for the past year-"

"I thought she was living with him,"

"No it's the other way around"

She gave him a silent O with her mouth.

"Can he stay here for a few weeks?"

"Let me think about it. Oh...Hell Nawww"

"Why?"

"'Cause he doesn't belong in a house full of people"

"Then where does he belong?"

"A mental hospital for the criminally insane,"

"Rachael!"

"What? I'm only stating the facts. He's destructive, has a hot temper, mood swings, I mean, do I need to go on?"

"Just give him a chance. He got no else to go," he begged.

She sighs as she watches him carry some boxes to the front porch. She could help but feel a little sorry for him.

"Is he on medication?"

"Rachael…"

"Alright, alright, he can stay on one condition. He has another bipolar moment, his ass is out of here," she sighed.

"Thank you, you wont regrets this," he beamed

"And I better not either"

They laughed as they went back outside to driveway to grab his belongings. By the time they got there, all of his stuff was unloaded and was sitting on the porch.

"I think that's all of it," Kane said before climbing back into his truck.

Show nodded before he picks up his belongings. Rachael watch as Kane turn on the engine and backing up the drive way.

"Kane, wait!"

He looks up at her as she walks toward his window. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

He nodded sadly in response. "Do you want to stay here for a little while?"

He looks at back at her, bewildered. "You're asking me stay?"

"No, I want you to stay here as long you need to. What kind of person would I be if I left you out here? Besides, you looked kinda tired"

He gave her a small smile. "Thank you"

"So are you gonna to turn off the engine or what?" she smiled

With that response, he turns off the engine and gets out the truck to get his stuff before being stopped by Rachael.

"You go back inside and get some rest. I'll get it," she grinned

Knowing that she wasn't going to budge, he surrendered and walks back to house and fell asleep in the guest room upstairs.


	2. Love the way you lie

It's been over two years since she last saw him. Throughout those years they grew closer and became friends. She was walking back to locker room when she spotted him getting coffee at the catering table. She slowly crept behind him and tapped him..

"Hi Kane,"

He jumped after feeling a touch on his shoulder, spilling his coffee.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," She said, quickly grabbed the napkins off the table as she wipe up the mess.

"It's ok,"  
"So, how are you? It's been awhile since I seen you "

"Pretty good. I'm actually moving out my apartment in New Orleans to Miami with a friend, so I actually making him some coffee since his match is up next" He smiled as he throws out the cup and grab another.

Before she even replied, she saw small dark bruise on his wrist.

"Hey, where did you get that bruise? Its looks pretty swollen"

He looks down on his left wrist and shrugged.

"Oh, you know how 'Taker is, holding people's wrists a litt-"

"There you are. I was looking for you all over the place"

They turn to see a muscular man walking towards them.

"I was just getting some coffee for you,"

"It's alright. I could get some later. So, who's your friend?"

"Rachael, this is Jayden…"

"Jayden Criss, the man who happened to put John Cena out for 6 months,"

"Hey, if you want to make a impact in this business, you got to take out the best, you know?" he replied.

"So I was just asking if you guys want to come to my cookout in San Antonio,"

"Sure. Just let us know the time and place; I got to go but it was nice meeting you" He said before leaving with Kane following right behind him.

"Kane"

He turns back around to face her.

"It wouldn't kill you to call me sometime" she smiled.

"I'll call you. Promise," he said.

* * *

Kane watch Jayden's match in the locker room that he shares with him. As he watches the match, he smiled when he decides to surprise him with something special when he wins his match. He quickly got dressed and hurried out the arena. He stopped at the grocery store and bought some champagne, roses, candles and condoms.

When he arrives at his hotel room, he quickly set the candles at the windows, sprinkles roses on the bed & the floor, and order two glasses and an ice bucket. When he finished, he left a text message for to meet him at the hotel.

As he waits, he turns on the radio to a slow-paced song to put himself in the mood.

_bet you ain't know that i be checking you out  
when you be putting your heels on  
i swear your body's so perfect baby  
how you work it baby yea  
i love the way that you be poking it out  
girl give me something to feel on  
so please believe we gone be twerking it out  
by the end of the night baby_

i've been waiting all day to wrap my hands  
around your waist and kiss your face  
wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing  
not even for a minute  
and i'll sit here long as it takes  
to get you all alone  
but as soon as you come walking my way  
you gon hear me say

there goes my baby  
(oo girl look at you)  
you don't know how good it feels to call you my girl  
there goes my baby  
loving everything you do  
oo girl look at you

As he turns himself on, he didn't hear the door opened until it was locked tight. He turn around, hoping to find a surprise look on his face. Instead, he sees a pissed off look on his face, pacing back and forth as he tries to calm down.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in," Kane said as he walks towards him.

"Who was she?"

"Babe, I don't know what you're talking about?

"THE BITCH YOU WERE TALKING TO AT THE CATERING TABLE, DUMBASS!"

"She was just an old friend that I haven't seen in awhile"

"Don't lie to me" he growled.

"I'm not lying. It been over two years since I last saw her"

"Really, from what I'm looking, it's more like you two had a great time for the past hour" he growled as he looks around the place full of flowers and candles.

"I didn't sleep with her,"

"Yeah, say the open champagne bottle and the flowers on the floor,"

"I DID NOT sleep with her. Read my l—"

He shortly cut off when he felt a sharp blow to his face as he tumbled to the floor.

"Don't ever talk back to me! I saw the way you look at her. You were devouring her in your mind. You know damn well how I HATE when you look at other men , especially women,"

"That's not tru-"

In an instant, his hand swiftly smack him on his face. Tears began to roll down his face as the stinging pain rush through his skin.

"Now you read my lips. The next time see you with her, you and me are going to have a problem,"

With that being said, he quickly stormed out of the room, leaving Kane alone to wallow in despair.

The moment he left, Kane slowly pick himself off the ground, feeling the most overwhelming pain he has ever felt.

This was the first time that he hit him. When they first started dating, its everything that Kane was ever wanted. A loving, caring lover who showed love and affection anyway he can from showering with gifts to making love in the Bedroom. Everything change when he enlisted as a member of the New Nexus. He became more demanding, agressive and unfaithful. Instead of being at home with him, he goes out partying with the Nexus and having sex with numerous people of any gender while Kane stays home nursing his broken heart.

Before going to the bathroom, he notice a picture of Jayden holding him as their watched the firework on the Fourth of July. Their first anniversary.

He look down at the picture with tears of frustrations rolled down on his face.

"What happened to you?" he whispered.

He set the picture down on the nightstand and went through his bags and found a small kit that helped him cope for the last couple of weeks. He pulls out small pocket knife and locked him in the bathroom, with the radio still playing.


	3. Lie to me

Woken up by a bright light, Kane finds himself staring at the beige ceiling, as he patted the surface. He realizes he wasn't in the bathroom. With the little strength he has, he struggles to pull himself out of the bed.

The door swung opened and Jayden rushed to his side when he sees him sat up.

"Oh thank God, you're awake. I almost thought you were dead" he said somberly.

Kane was startled by his actions. He nearly killed him last night and now he's acting like nothing has happen.

"Look, I really sorry for what I did to you. I shouldn't have put my hands on you like I suppose to," he sobered.

He takes his hand and places it on his chest. Babe, I love you and I would do anything for you. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? I promise I'll do better."

Kane's POV

I don't if I should leave him or take his word for it. Last night, he was such an asshole and now, he's begging me for forgiveness. I could just leave him but I can't. I love him. His eyes look almost …sincere and sorry. We been through so much together and I want to stick this out to the end.

Normal POV

"You're lucky that your cute"

He smiled , accepting that he's forgiven."Thanks, I'm going to make it up to you. Promise" Jayden pulled him over and press his lips into his. "And since I have a day off, I got the whole day plan for us. We have to go to mall, the beach…"

Kane just stare at him for a good minute and rolled his eyes. Like always, he makes plans without checking with him and he wants to go back to sleep.

"I have to work today"

"Its Thursday, your day off. We can go later, if you want. You look like you could use a few hours"

Kane smirked and ignore his comment. He lays back down on the bed and falls asleep. As he sleeps, Jayden loosen his buttons and carefully remove it from his body, revealing his lean, tone bruised body. He gently leans over and buried him with kisses from neck up to his lower body. Kane groans with pleasure as his body relaxes, forgetting everything that happened over the past week.

"Maybe I can spare a few hours"

* * *

"Paul, are you even ready yet?"

"Almost ready!"

Rachael groans in frustration. This is the third Show overslept this week and she's getting a little tired of it. As she waits for him in his room, she sat down on the bed and watch TV. There was an action movie recently came out a year ago that she missed. As she watches, she recalls the conversation she had with him last night, meeting Jayden for the first time. Something about him didn't sit right with her. The way he looks her and Kane's reaction when he approach them. He seems nice but his eye was full of envy.

"Since when does a friend become overprotective" she thought.

"Deep into thought?" She looks up and Big Show stares at her, checking if she was ok.

"Um, yeah. You ready?

"Yeah. Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"How about we talk it over at the breakfast buffet?"

His smile grew wider and she laughed as they left the room and head to the dining hall. Once they got their food, they settle down at a table near the window.

"So, what is going on?

"I saw Kane last night. We were talking for a few minutes before being interrupted by one of the new Nexus member, Jayden Criss. He told me that they were moving in together in Miami"

"So… what's seem to be the problem?

"What was werid about it was I saw a dark bruise on his wrist and it looked pretty swollen,"

"What did he tell you?

"That Taker had huge grip on his wrist, held a little too hard"

"That's weird. 'Taker never left any bruises on anyone,"

"How do you know that?"

"Think about it. Almost every guy in the locker had been in the ring with him. He's beat them down and left their bodies broken. They were never the same but he never left any bruises on anyone, especially not his"

Rachael sat in shock. "It doesn't make any sense. Why would he lie to me about it?

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"There something weird about Jayden. He seems kind of possessive for a fr…"

Her voice trails off when Show's expression began to change. Something was wrong.

"Is there something I don't know about?" she asked as she took a spoonful of eggs into her mouth.  
"Nope "

"Don't lie to me "

"I'm not. I just don't want to talk about it"

She eyed him suspiciously and decides to let it go. In her mind, two her best friends are hiding something and she doesn't like it one bit. Whatever it is she was going to find out. One way or another.

**Later**

The show was about to start as Racheal paces back and forth as she waits for her tag-team partner. She couldn't stop think about the strange things that involves her best friend., His strange behavior continue to puzzled her everyday. The briuse on his wrist, the way his new friend Jayden looks at her and Show's reaction to her story didn't make any sense. In her mind, something was definitely wrong with that picture.

"Rachael , wake up!"

"Huh?"

She didnt realize that Taker was snapping his fingers at her.

"Oh, hey dad," she smiled.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing, why are you asking ?"

"Because I'm worried about you. I know I havent been around most of your life, but I also when something is wrong. Now whats wrong?" he said.

Rachael sighned and look back at him.

"I saw Kane last week. We were at catering talking over coffee when I notice a bruise on his wrist. I ask him about it but he told that you had match with him and you held his wrist a little hard,"

"I never had a match with him or with anyone yet since I got back," he said.

"That was just part of it. Do you know Jayden Criss, the new guy of the New Nexus?" Taker nods as she continues.

"Kane grew pale when he approached hands were shaking and he stutter when he introduce me to him. What's even weird was Jayden's Behavior towards me. The look in his eyes was envious, almost that he wanted to kill me "

"I don't know what's going on between them, but it does seem strange," he said sternly. Before he can continue, someone walks up to them and whisper something in his ear. He waves her off and turns to Rachael.

"I got to go. Try to talking to him and see what's going on ?" he said before leaving.

She nodded and watches him as he walks away. As she tries to get her mind off Kane, he slowly crawly his way back into her mind. He's all she could think about since then. Something about him didn't seem right to her, but she decides to let it go before she start to ask any more questions.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Justin forgot something in his room and went to go get it," a voice said. She turn to see Kelly running towards her. "It's okay. You ready ?

"Yeah lets go,"

They both headed to the ring together. She decides to put her suspicion behind her. For now.


	4. Full Control

Pleasing Jay took toil on Kane physically and mentally well being. He stands in front of the mirror and examined the cuts and bruises on his body. Kane then turn away as tears filled his eyes. He couldn't bring himself look at in the mirror for than minute. He feels ashamed of the cuts and bruises made on his body.

Nowadays, Jayden become a little rougher with him than he was before. Kane tries to please him the best way he can but nothing works. He punches and kicks him more often. As if he wasn't good enough for him. He also punishes him for things he did wrong and when he didn't do anything at all. After awhile, it didn't matter what he did. Jayden got off of his pain.

As he tries to hold himself together, Jay bangs on the bathroom angrily. "Hey hurry up in there. For a fag, you sure take a long time," he sneered. His heart winces after the comment came out of his mouth. He then hears the phone and Jay picks the phone. He mumbles something on the phone and quickly hangs up. "Look, I'm going out for a minute. Stay in the room and wait for me. I'll be back in ten minutes. You better do as I say and wear my favorite outfit … or else. Understand?"

"Yes, babe" he replied.

"Good boy, I'll be back" he said before leaving out the door. Kane slides down and sob to himself. There was never a day that Jay calls him beautiful or tells him "I love you".

"_Sometimes, I wonder why I keep around a dirty slut like you"_

"_You're MY bitch and my BITCH only"_

"_You need to start passing up that baconators before you end up looking like Fat Albert"_

"_No wonder Lita cheated on your ass. No one wants to fuck around with an ugly monster like you. She could carrying around your ugly looking baby"_

"_You're nothing more to me than a good fuck"_

The last comment he made about his relationship with Lita hurts the most. "Maybe he was right. Maybe Lita was better off without me" he thought. After a minute, he pulls himself together and picks himself off the floor. He turns on the water in the sink and wipe his face. He grabs the foundation on the counter and carefully places it on his face before getting dressed. He looks at the mirror and signed. It didn't cover it all completely, but it would do for now. He came out wearing a black shirt, tight fitted jeans, a lacy thong, and suede shoes. He feels really uncomfortable wearing a thong, but as he remembered, he doesn't have say on what he wears or what he does.

When he opens the door, he is met by Jay's grizzly eyes. "It's was about time you came out" he said as gazed at his body. He motions him to turn around. Kane did as he was told and stand in front of him. He walks around him and stand by behind him as he wraps his arms around his waist. He rubbed his body against his chest as he smell the cologne that graces his tender skin. Then Jayden slides his hand between his legs. He shudders as he gropes him tenderly. "Ralph Lauren?"

He quickly nodded, fearing that what he would do if he says yes. "I like it," He looks back at him, bewildered. "You look very beautiful, so tasty," he mumbles as he presses himself against him. Kane shuddered in disgusted, but carefully not show his true feelings.

"Now, I want to listen to me clearly. When quarter to one, I want you come back and get undressed. Ok?"

"Yes, babe"

"Good. You've been so good to me lately. If you keep this up, maybe I might be a little gentler with you, alright?"

Kane nods. Jayden turns away as a smirk slowly appears on his face. He left the hotel with Kane beside his side, trained and in his full control.

Xxx

The club was packed and full of drunken bastards. Kane looks around the club as he sits with CM Punk and the rest of the new Nexus. Many of the wrestlers from the main roster were there. Then he spotted Rachael dancing with Evan borne. He watches the couple soberly grinding on the dance floor. "Hey, are you listening me?" He turn around and is met by Jayden's angry eyes. "Here, take this and go buy yourself a drink. I'm going to have some fun with Kelly Kelly," he said coldly. He takes the money and went to the bar, more than happy to get away from him.

He sat on the stool and ordered some vodka. He watches Rachael dancing with another guy, this time Randy Orton. He misses hanging with the Big Show and Rachael. It hasn't been the same since he move out her house to live with Jayden. Looking back all those years he been with him, he now regrets it. Now he has to tell her that he can't see her anymore.

He gulfed down one drink after other, trying numb the pain in his heart. The problems with Jay, the loneliness, the annoying tingling in his arm, all of it.

He rolled up his sleeves and look at some of the old cuts and new ones he made recently.

"Hey, you didn't return any of my calls the other day" He jumped, spilling the vodka all over his shirt.

"Wow, I really need to stop scaring you," she said, grabbing some napkins to wipe the spill drink on the floor. "It's ok. It was an accident," he sobered, quickly rolled down his sleeves. He asked the bartender to bring another glass of vodka.

"I was trying to call you to see we could catch up some time and if you could rsvp for the cookout. Taker wants a count who coming," she said, taking out her phone. "I don't think I could go," he said.

"Why not? Its right after Summerslam and most of the wrestlers are coming. You could bring that friend, Jayden.

She looks back up and finds tears rolling down his face. She was taken aback by his actions.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I can't see you anymore." She was taken aback by his actions.

"What?"

"I can't see you anymore,"

"What are you talking about? We're friends not lover-"

"No, I mean…we can't be friends anymore." He said soberly. Rachael looks at him, confused.

"What do you mean we can't be friends? We haven't seen each other for over two years,"

"And they were better that way. I'm sorry; I never wanted to end this way," he said, his voice choke up with tears in his eyes.

She was taken aback by his comments. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Now she feels her eyes swelling with tears

"I'm … sorry," He whispered before trotted away in shame. Rachael stared as he left her with tears in his eyes. Big Show walks over to her and wipes her tears from her face. He held her tightly 'till she stops crying.

"Why would he do this?" she whimpered. Seen her like this is killing him, making him want to go after and beat the crap out of him. But he knew the real reason why he did what he did. The real reason behind his actions.

"I really don't know" he replied, looking back at the path that their friend went through.


	5. All in the name of love

"What have I done? I wanted things to work out between me & Jayden, but I don't want lose my friends either. Now I lost both of them." He said to himself. He is sitting on the floor by himself after clearing the men's restroom, sobbing uncontrollably. He feels terrible for hurting her and breaking off their friendship. All in the name of love.

He pulls a pocket knife and begins to rolls up his sleeves. Since he was drunk, he probably won't feel a thing. So he thought.

He presses the knife down toward his skin and groans as the knife tugs on his skin. The pain ran through his body. He loves it. In his mind, it was closest thing to sex. He watches as blood began to drips down his arm. He makes another cut on his wrist and screamed as pain rush through his body. Before he could make another cut, the door swung open, stopping him dead in his tracks. Kane grew pale when John Cena walks in and finds him with a knife in his hand.

"Oh My God"

"It's not what you think,"

"Kane," he said, approaching him cautiously. "Put the knife down"

He did what he was told and put the knife down. John slowly takes the knife and pushes it towards the counter.

John grabs some from the counter and soaks in some water."Give me your hand" he held his hand out and watches as John wrap the towel around his wrist. "Press it down. That way it will stop it from flowing"

He nod and press the towel against his wrist. He looks back at John as he cleans up the mess on the sink. He wasn't well respected as he was before. So Jayden thought. He constantly told that he was a slut and no one would be caught dead with a two dollar walking whore like him.

"Ok, you stay here and I'll go get help" He said as turns to leave. Kane stood up and quickly grab him before he even gets to the door. "Don't call for help"

"Why?" he then notice the huge bruise on his face. "Did Jayden hurt you?"

"N-No, no, no. I got into a bar fight two days ago," he laughed nervously. John didn't buy it. He knew that Jayden was treated him like crap and tried to convince to leave him.

"Don't tell anybody about this. I'm already in enough trouble with Jayden," he murmured, his lips quivered, almost like he was going to cry.

John looks deeply in eyes as he tries to read him. He wasn't the look of a monster he once knew. His actions towards him were almost like … An act of desperation. He now knows why he didn't want to call for help. He's scared. "Please. Don't call Taker or anybody. I- I'll do anything. Just a-"

"Ok, ok. I won't call for help," he signed. Kane exhale slowly in relief. "Can I at least take you to a hospital? You're bleeding'' he said. Knowing that there's no way out John's grasps, he reluctantly agrees to go with him. "Alright, do you have your keys with you? I got a ride with Randy"

Kane fumbles through his pockets and hands him the keys to his car. Like a lost puppy, he follows Cena out of the club into the parking lot. They drove silently to hospital. As they arrive at the hospital, John got out the car and walk around to the other side. As he opens the door for him, Kane refuse to get out the car. "Umm. I think this is the part when you get out the car and get treated for your cuts"

"Why are you helping me?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of the road. John looks at him, bewildered. Kane then shot him a glare, he then realize that he's serious.

"You may feel that you're alone and that no one cares about you, but I'm still here. Show and Rachael are still here to help you. Unlike your boyfriend, we all care about you."

Kane quickly wipe his face before tears starting streaming from his eyes. John squat down and helps him out of the car. Both men walk in the hospital in silence. A few minutes has past, then a nurse call Kane and led him to an empty room.

Once he enters, the nurse shuts the door gently and locks the door. This made him a little nervous.

"Ok, Mr. Jacobs" she said, reading from her clipboard. "What bring you to the hospital today?" She looks up, smiling. Not taking his eyes off his arm, he slowly unwrap the blood stained towel from his arm. The nurse facial expression fell as he shows her the huge cuts on his arm.

"I hurt myself"

XXX

Once stitch up, the doctor quickly wraps his arm with a heavy bandage.

"Alright, I'm all done." Kane sigh in relief as he sits up from the bed. "Um, do you know what time is?"

The doctor pulls the gloves off his hands and looks down at his watch. "Its 1:15" Kane grew extremely pale as color slowly faded from his skin. He jumps out of bed and scramble for his wallet. "I'm sorry, doctor but I have to go"

"Before I could even release you, I would like for you to speak to one of our psychologists"

Kane looks up to the doctor in confusion and anger. "What do you mean I have to see a therapist? I only came here to get treated for my cuts" he cried.

"The nurse who examine you earlier feel that you may be suicidal"

"If I was suicidal, I would told you that and have me admitted anyway"

"Now Mr. Jacobs, I need you to calm down. I understand you're in a hurry; all he going to do is conduct is a psychological test. It shouldn't take no more than ten minutes, ok?" he said, waiting for a reply.

Kane cursed himself for not keeping track of time. 'Damn it, why did I let John talk me into going to the hospital?" he thought. "Jayden is going to really pissed off". Knowing that there no way to change the doctor's mind, he reluctantly agrees to talk with the therapist. "Alright then. I'll make the call. Hang tight," he said before leaving. Kane nodded and watch as he leaves the room. Once he make to a corner, he walks out the room and pays the nurse before rushing out of the ER.

He quickly made to the lobby and spots Cena sleeping near the windows. He walks toward and shakes him franticly.

"Cena, wake up. I need to go "

John slowly stir from his slumber and rubbed his eyes. "Damn, my back is killing me .Oh, you alright"

"Yes, I'm fine. Can we go now?" he said, looking behind to check if the doctor was coming.

John gets up from the chair and walk out the hospital toward parking lot. As they drove back to the hotel, John notices that Kane is fidgeting in his seat.

"Um, are you-"

"Damn it, will stop asking me that? I told you I'm fine. Why is it so hard for you to understand? "He snapped.

"I was – "

"I was my ass! What I need you to do is to drive faster, ok?"

John nodded and they drove back to the hotel in silence. John quickly took some glances at him and focuses back on the road. He didn't know what cause him to snap at like that, but he knew that he wasn't let him get away with it.

Once they arrive, Kane jump out of the car and ran through the hotel doors with following right behind him.

"Wait, where are you going?" He yelled. Kane didn't even bother with elevators and took the stairs instead to the fifth floor. He glances back at his phone.

"_1:47am"_

He whimpered to himself in desperation and jogs down the hall to find his room.

"_506, 508, 510, 512…" _

He finally slows down when he finds his room, 526. He scrambles through his pockets for his room key, but then his search became frantic. "Damn it, where is it?" he whimpered. While he searches for the key, he didn't notice the door being opened until he looks up into the cold eyes of his lover.

Showing no emotions, he steps aside from the doorway, allowing him to enter. Bracing for the worse, Kane cautiously walks in the room as Jayden locks the door.

"Sit"

Scared out his mind, he sat on the bed with his head down. Jayden stalks him as he walks toward until he towers over him.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"You're still with that girl, aren't you?"

"No, that's not true. I"

Jayden raised his hand when he notices the hospital bracelet on his wrist. "You went to the hospital?"

Kane flinched until he remembers he still had the bracelet that the hospital had given him. "Yeah. I was drinking until I dropped on the floor. I tried to help the bartender clean up the mess until he accidentally scrapes my arm with a piece of glass," he lied. He never lied to him before. Jayden sits

"So, are you ok?"

Kane looks up at him, stunned. Jayden was acting dangerously calm and worry. He didn't think would actually buy it but went along with it and gave him a simple yeah. He smiled and kisses him roughly before leaving for the bathroom. Before he could get to the bathroom, someone knocks on their door. Kane stands to get the door but Jayden motions him to sit back down. Kane tips over to see who it was and cursed himself when he sees John Cena standing outside his door.

"John? I didn't think you'll be back since I power bomb you through the announcers' table," he scoffed.

"Yeah, actually, I'm here to give your boyfriend his keys" he smiled, dangling the keys in the air. "You left it in the ignition".

John gazes at him closely. His body froze when he saw standing outside his door. He knew all too well. The way he cowards away, the cuts on his arms, the way he shudders when he touches me. Before, they look like a happy couple. Sometimes, he spots them cuddle up against each other in the locker room.

"That's funny, he didn't mention that he was with you" he laughed, turning between Kane and John. "Yeah I took him to the hospital and bought him back. Nothing more,"

"Well, thank for taking care of him for me," Jayden smiled, put his hand out to shake. John took one last look at Kane. He bows his head as his body begins to shake.

"No problem, so see you guys tomorrow?"

"Sure "he smiled as he takes the keys and begins to close the door. As John walks back his floor, he feels certain tug in his heart to do something. He looks back but decides against it. "No, I shouldn't. I'm only going to makes things worse"

After John left, Jayden closes the door and sets the on the nightstands. He quickly walk towards him and pinned him against the bed. "First the girl, then John? Are you now offering free ass to everyone in the locker room?"

"N-no, I sw" but he interrupted by a hard slap to his cheek. "Who the hell do you think you are offering your services like a cheap whore?

"But-"

Kane yelps in pain when Jay slaps him even harder, tears streaming down his face. Jay steps off the bed and went through his suitcase.

"You think you can flirt with other people and get away with it?" He said coldly, grabbing his kit "The torture rack" and jumps back on top of him.

"No! Stop, please! I'm sorry" he pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do" he said as he rips his shirt with knife and undid his pants. Kane watched in horror as Jay handcuffs him to the bed and place tape across his mouth to keep him from screaming. "Allow me remind you who you belong to" he said as he began to carve his name on his stomach while Kane screams in agony,

Tears quickly gushed out his body jerk from every stroke he makes. This was the worst punishment he has ever gone through. He made it clear to him that he was longer his boyfriend. He was his property.

After awhile, Jay looks down at his bloody handy work with satisfaction. Blood gushed and spills all over him and the bed. Kane feel dirty and disgusting. He's cover in sweat and blood and was at the mercy of his callous lover.

"Since I'm not going to remind who you belong to, you have this to remind you," he grinned evilly. He watch as his frighten lover cries uncontrollably.

Jay then yanks his pants and the thong, tosses them to the side. Wasting no time, he quickly enters him as Kane screams in agonizing pain. This pain, the same pain he unleashes on opponents, is far worse than he has ever felt before. Back and forth, jay pushes himself inside him, steady his pace. Feeling himself tearing, he held on to his sheets, trying hard not to scream. Jay finally released his load inside of him and collapses on the bed.

The abuse, the lies, the pain was too much for Kane to bear. The darkness finally took over him as this nightmare came to an end.

To him, death couldn't come any sooner.


End file.
